Fighting for Love
by Ginny-and-Draco-fan
Summary: From the first time that he saw her, he knew. She was perfect....It was love.Oh, who was he kidding. Sirius Black does NOT fall in Love
1. Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first story, so please go easy on me. I also know that this first chapter is a little short, but, as stated before, this is my first fic, so...**

**Also, flames are accepted. I appreciate the criticism because it will help me become a better writer.**

**Rating- T: This is because my story is a love story, but it will involve things (much later on) that would not go under the "K"**

**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I am not her. I'm sorry; I wish I was though...**

Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

From the first time that he saw her, he knew. She was perfect. The air around her seemed to glow with perfection. Everything about her was, well, perfect. Her hair was long and brown; she had bright blue eyes, and a dazzling white smile. It was love.

Oh, who was he kidding? It must have been lust. Sirius Black does not fall in love.

Page Break

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Anneliese let out a sigh of relief. She had heard some bad things about some of the houses, and Gryffindor had sounded like the best. Though Anneliese was a 7th year, it was her first year at Hogwarts, and was very nervous about meeting new people.

As she made her way towards the table on the far side of the hall, she noticed someone staring at her. He had stormy grey eyes that seemed full of mischief and laughter. Something about those eyes was comforting to her. The happiness in them gave her a sense of relief but her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

(Anneliese's POV)

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans. I'm head girl and I'm in Gryffindor also!"

"Hi, I'm Anneliese"

"Nice to meet you Anneliese. If you don't mind me asking, if you're a seventh year, how come you're just starting Hogwarts now?"

"Well, I'm from the United States-outside of Washington DC to be exact- and my old school was up in Philadelphia, and it wasn't the best school so, since I was already going to school far from home, my parents figured that I might as well go to a good school, so here I am!"

"That's cool"

(No POV)

After dinner finished, Dumbledore gave a speech. Anneliese didn't really listen. It sounded like load of a bull, and she obviously wasn't the only one. Everyone else in the great hall, with the exception of Lily, looked bored out of their skulls. Finally, when he finished, Lily offered to show Anneliese the way to the Gryffindor tower.

When Anneliese stepped inside, she was bombarded with questions from the other Gryffindor 7th years, mostly about where she had come from and why they didn't know her. While the rest of the year was swarming around her, the Marauders were off in a corner, talking.

"Earth to Sirius... Hello. Padfoot buddy? You There? You've been staring into space for the past five minutes!" James concernedly asked his best friend.

"Huh? Oh yea, prank Snivellus, good idea."

Then James realized that Sirius was staring at the new girl with a sparkle in his eye and he smiled. He had this feeling that Sirius would have to work to get this girl to fall in love with him. Before he knew it, the mob around her had died down, and Sirius was halfway to her.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black and you are?"

"Anneliese Landsmann. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too. I noticed that you had a funny accent. Where are you from?"

"I have a funny accent? You've obviously never heard yourself talk then, have you" Anneliese replied flirtatiously.

"But since you asked, I'm from the US. Outside of Washington DC to be precise"

"Ohh" He sighed "No wonder your accent is so weird"

"Whatever, keep telling yourself that" And she began to walk away.

"Wait" he cried, "I didn't mean to insult you, I was just kidding"

"Mr. Black,"

"Sirius-"

"Sirius, I honestly don't care. I just wanted to go to sleep. This jet lag is finally getting to me"

"Oh" he replied happily, because she wasn't angry, but sullenly-because she was leaving.

"Good night Sirius"

"Good Night Anneliese"

After she left, James approached Sirius. It was obvious that he was trying not to bust out laughing.

"Padfoot, old buddy, I do believe that you are in love"

"Prongs, that has to be the stupidest joke that I have _ever_ heard you tell."

"But I'm not joking. I'm serious. Trust me; you see the way that I chase after Evans. You know the look I get in my eye, with a little glint. And you know how I always get a little flushed when people mention her name. That's love. And that is exactly how you are acting my friend."

Sirius thought over James' little speech. Was he really in love with the new girl? Or was it just lust? He guessed that he would have to see.


	2. Chapter 2: Hatred

**Author's Note: Guys, I'm so sorry that I took so long to post this chapter. School has been hectic and I've also needed time to revise my plot to make sure that this chapter heads in the right direction. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you know. I own Anneliese and that's about it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Hatred

Anneliese walked up to her new dormitory, thinking that she would catch up on sleep. She was wrong. As soon as she stepped into the dormitory, Lily verbally attacked her,

"I thought you were smart? Why would you associate yourself with them? They are awful HORRIBLE scheming JERKS!"

At first, Anneliese did not understand what Lily meant. Those boys had all seemed nice, and polite, and very cute. After a few minutes of arguing, Lily was calm enough to explain why she hated the marauders so much,

"The only girls who like them are sluts who have no dignity,"

Now, Anneliese was no slut. In fact, she was a virgin and planned to stay one until her wedding day. That farthest she had ever gone with a boy was making out, so she did not want to be called a slut. From that moment on, Anneliese decided that she didn't want a reputation, and that she would not associate herself with Sirius Black. No matter what.

Page Break

It was now October. Anneliese had survived her first month at Hogwarts; in fact, she was the best student (After Lily of course). All of her teachers loved her, and her first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up.

Anneliese had planned to spend the day with Lily, and they were both extremely excited. While they were talking outside of the Three Broomsticks, the Marauders approached them and James began his usual begging,

"Please Evans; just let me buy you a drink or something."

"No"

"Please, why won't you go out with me"

"I'd rather gouge my own eyes out with a poisonous talon"

And so on and so forth.

Anneliese and Sirius were standing there laughing and then, at the exact same moment, they both looked up, and there eyes met.

(A/N _italicsAnneliese thoughts;_**boldSirius' thoughts**)

_Stop it, remember what Lily said; they bed a girl and then it's all over_

**God, she is gorgeous, why has she been ignoring me?**

"Anneliese, why have you been ignoring me?"

**Oops, did I just say that outloud? Crap!**

" Excuse me? I haven't been ignoring you, I've just been busy"

_Get a grip Liese, he just wants you in his pants._

" If you'll excuse me Sirius, I have to run some errands. Have a nice day"

Anneliese continued as she left abrubtly

" Hey Evans," cried Sirius. "You're her best friend, do you know why she's been ignoring me?"

"Honestly Sirius, she just doesn't want to be used. She's not a whore and she is certainly not your whore." With that, Lily left too.

Sirius just sat there with his mouth agape. Anneliese must have gotten the wrong idea of him. In one month, he had done nothing to try an make her think he wanted to shag her. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He had never felt like this about any other girl before. He decided to follow Lily to figure out what she meant my her departing words.

"Evans, what do you mean by 'she's not my whore'? I've only had sex once, and it was because I was drunk. It was a mistake and the girl knows it. We had a long talk after wards, it was nothing but a stupid mistake."

Lily just sat there in shock. She didn't realize that Sirius had only had sex once.**_ Stupid rumors_**, she thought. The girls at school (not just Gryffindors, but girls from every house) always talked about how good Sirius was.

"Wait Black, so all those girls lied?" she questioned.

"Of course. Girls are stupid. If they want to look like whore, fine by me, but I've never slept with any of them."

Now Lily felt really stupid. Sirius could have been really good for Anneliese, but she ruined it in less than a day.

"Fuck," Lily whispered, more to herself than to Sirius. Then she ran off to find Anneliese.

When Lily finally caught up with Anneliese, she was already back in the Gryffindor Tower.

"Liese, I'm so sorry. Go for it.." Lily said breathlessly, she had just run to the tower from Hogsmeade.

" Lily, what in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"Sirius. I was completely wrong about him. And he really likes you. I can see it in his eyes. Go talk to him."

Anneliese thought about Lily's words. _He likes me, he really likes me! _

**Okay, so I know that last quote was cliché, but what can I say. Hope you liked it! Again, criticism is welcome (but don't be too mean to me). I promise I'll get the next chapter up quicker**


End file.
